Akatsuki Love
by Akatsuki Storm
Summary: What happens when the most dangerous ninja's come to our world? Well if you must know you'll have to read it. rated T for language and some scenes.
1. Welcome To The Adiction

Welcome To The Addiction

Um, lame title I know. But the title has it's reasoning. I'm not telling what it is but it does have a purpose.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto(only a wii game of it).If I did would I need to write this?

Alana's pov:

Hey, my names Alana Smith. I go to Heath middle school. My longish brown hair always done up like the female body of Pein' was monday morning. I hated monday's. It wasn't their falt but, school always started back up on monday's.

"Alana? Did you hear me? Hello? Pein-kun's clone!" Miya yelled at me. Miya was my best friend. She was a big Sasori fan. She was a girl but had her hair done like Sasori's. When ever we talked to someone new we told them we where clones of Pein and Saso-kun.

"Huh? What did you say. I was daydreaming." I said smiling.

"About Pein-sama?" I had baned Miya from calling Pein-kun, Pein-kun. She now used it to bring me back to earth.

"Well duh!" I said tugging at my shirt and skirt(my mom was trying to turn me into a girl girl not a tomboy).

"Don't worry I brought you some of my black jeans and your fave Pein-sama shirt." Miya had on a matching Saso-sama t-shirt with light wash blue jeans.

"Thanks alot Miya. Shiya wants to join our fan club. She likes Hidan. But I mean how could you not like Hidan? Then there's Ash who likes Itachi. She even adopted our idea of doing her hair like his. Who should we let in?" I asked Miya who looked uterly confused. I sighed. "Itachi and Hidan fans want to join." I said simpler so maybe she could uderstand me.

"Oh well that's all up to you who joins." Miya wasn't smart but yet she wasn't dumb.

"Well I told them all that I would have to tell Pein-sama. They understand." I said it in a low voice so the people around us wouldn't hear us.

"I just can't wait 'til friday." Miya was that kind of person. The week just started and she was thinking about the end of the week.

"Really Miya?" I joked. "The week just started." I was now digging through my locker to get my manga. I had a stash in my locker strictly Pein-kun themed.

"I know." Miya had gotten to her locker beside mine and was digging through it for her Saso-sama themed manga. "And your point is?"

"Good point. I think we're addicted to Manga." We thought about this. "Nah!" We both laughed.

"So try not to let Hack attack kill 'ya." Miya called Ms. Hacker that.

"No way in hell is she going to." I smiled. "I have Leader-sama." I held up my manga.

"Yeah and Warren said we had a test today so I'm shit outta luck."

"Well good luck! May the cloud,"

"Be with you." That was our saying, 'May the cloud be with you.'

Miya: Well I hope you liked our first story. We had to think long and hard about how to write this chapter.

Alana: Well we talked it over at school and came up with the base of it.

Miya: But It took some time for us both to get it typed.

Alana: By the way Ash Shiya Samule are real people.

Miya: Yeah we video chat with them.

Alana: Ash lives in Ohio but too far away for her to go to our school.

Miya: Shiya lives in Egypt. And Samule,

Alana: Samule, well he's my.

Samule: *kisses Alana's head* Her brother.

Alana: *blushes* And if your wondering he's 15, HOT, and *protectivly hugs him* single for you single ladies reading this!

Samule: *sighs* I thought we agreed no setting me up on line.

Alana: Well If you want a deeper decription of my big brother, review and ask me. Until next chappie!

Samule: ALANA JEAN SMITH!

-AkatsukiGrlsAndBoy989795-


	2. Home Is Where The Akatsuki Are

Home Is Where The Akatsuki Are

Miya: I came up with this one and will be the main writer of this chapter.

Alana: Yeah even though I wanted to tell everyone I wrote the last chapter in the last chapter you said no. *sad*

Samule: Aw. Don't be sad Ala-chan.

Miya: You do know thats a name for god right?

Samule\Alana: *sigh*

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto only Miya(AppleBottomJeans XD owns Alana)

Miya's pov:

We finaly got home after SEVEN hours of complete and utter bordum. We usually hung out at Alana-chan's house until my mom came to get me.

"Where do you want me to put my stuff?" I asked walking through the door.

"Why are you asking now?" Alana had told me just to put my stuff anywhere but this time I was spending the night at her house.

"Uh, 'cuse I'm-" I was cut off by Alana's scream.

I ran up the stairs to see what was wrong. When I got in her room, I found her's and my favorite Pein or Sasori themed manga face up, open to our favorite part and on the floor. I saw bare feet coming out of them. I fallowed the feet until they turned into a set of handsome legs.

(A\N: Don't ask how I know female legs from male. Alana: Maybe it's because girls shave?)

The legs turned into hips. The hips turned into abbs(then the rest of them, I'm going to keep doing this). I stared at the faces for a moment. Where had I scene those faces before? They looked so familiar, yet so stranger like. The hair and eyes looked like mine and Alana's. The only difference was, these two where male.

"Wh-Who are you two?" I asked barely above a whisper. The two stared back at me like I had grown a second head.

"What? You don't know who we are?" The one who looked like me said with disbelife.

By this time Alana had gotten back to her feet. "Nope, not a clue." Then it hit her. All the posters, and drawings of Pein and Sasori around the room, I'm surprized she didn't figure it out before now. "Wait." She paused making sure she was right. "Are you Sasori and P-Pein-sama?" She asked as she stepped closer trying to get a better look.

She kept getting closer to them. By the time she actually got to them, she was a little too close. She looked into Pein's eyes. Pein did the same. When she pushed her hand to his, he jumpped a little bit but he just looked down at his and her hands. He 'twitched' his other hand to hers. They both blushed.

Sasori walked over to me. "What's she doing?" He asked, he said it so low it sent a shiver down my spine.

"I-I don't know what she's doing or what he's doing." It was like my words snaped them both back to reality, because after I said that Pein pulled his hand back and we all saw and heard his hand conect with Alana's cheek.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO TOUCH ME!" Pein screamed and then turned to me. "Will you show me some where I can stay?" Pein's question sounded like a demand.

"Y-Yes. Fallow me." I lead him down the hall to the room across from Alana's. She decorated it to make it look like the Akatsuki hide-out.

"Thank-you. By the way, I never got your name." Pein had, by now, floped on to the bed.

"It's Miya." I said turning to walk out of the door.

"Miya, why was the other girl doing that?" His voice seamed to go from a demanding tone to confused.

"She may have done that simply because she loves you. I know you just met but you see there's a show about you and the others. Her and I watch it and she loves your character." I walked out of the door leaving the Pein in the ass to think about what I said.

Pein: Really?

Miya: Well you would say that. And Let me know if you got the whole 'Pein in the ass'.


	3. Just An Ass

Just An Ass

Alana: I will be writing this chapter today!

Miya: There's a pattern if you haven't got it yet.

Alana: SHHHH! Don't tells them.

Miya: Okay.

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto only Alana.

Alana's pov:

"S-Sasori, why did he do that to me. All he had to do was tell me to stop." I said between sobs.

"Well, he has anger issues. Today just wasn't your day. He'll be a little better tomorrow, maybe." Sasori had come to me as soon as Pein hit me. He was a puppet, but he was very warm.

My eyes widened. "Oh shit!" I said jumping out of Saso-sama's arms.

"What?" He was about as freaked out as I was.

"Me and Miya have school tomorrow! And now, no offence, we have you and the king of the bastards to worry about!" I was running around my room which made Miya come up to my room.

"Alana!" I didn't answer. "PEIN-SAMA'S CLONE!" I turned so fast I slipped and fell on my butt.

"What?" I said looking over at a pissed off Miya.

"Calm down. They can just come to school with us in the morning. We just have to get Mr. bitchy ass out of his room and to come to the mall with us." Miya said the 'Mr. BItchy ass loud so Pein could hear.

"Okay. I'll go get him." I said getting up and locking Miya and Sasori together in a room.

I walked to the room that was my brother, Samuel's. I couldn't help but smile at the poems he wrote about me(no insest here people!). He was an amazing poet. He would use me as a 'base' for his poem. I was so busy reading one of the poems, that I didn't even notice the door reopening.

"Why did you co that?" A voice said from behind me.

I jumped only to see it was Pein. "Oh it's you. What do you want?" I said coldly.

"Just what I asked. Why did you do that?" His voice was get colder and colder with evey word.

"Do what _you're_ the one who slapped _me_." I didn't turn around mostly because I thought I'd go all fangirl again.

"Well yeah but,"

"No buts even though you're a pain in mine, you hit me, that's going to take me a lot of thinking and rethinking for me to forgive you." I now didn't turn around because there were tears in my eyes.

"Alana, look I-I didn't mean too hit you I just,"

"Let me guess you just ment for your hand to get to know my face a little better then it already didn't?" This time I turned to let him see the mark he left.

"Alana, please that's not it." Pein was just trying to get me to be his lap dog like the others were.

"Look Pein, just because you pull on the charm thing with me, I'm not going to be your little lap dog." I was trying to walk out the door when pein grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"You didn't mind being this close before." He said before laying his lips to mine.

Pein pressed his lips on mine so hard that his snake bites began to dig into my lips and draw blood. He saw my flinch and stopped. He licked the blood off my lips and backed away. As I walked past him I punched him in the gut.

"Thought you'd want to know we're going to the mall to get you and Sasori new clothes." I said before walking out.

"Thanks I'll be down." He said fallowing me.

_~At the mall~_

"Miya why'd you make me and Pein-chan sit together!" I shouted as we exited the car.

"I thought you liked Pein." Miya got to sit in shotgun hangging on to Sasori(gawd I hate them right now).

"Well...I..." I stammered and blushed.

"Well?" Miya teased.

"Well nothing. I did like him, but then he had to go and be a bitchy ass mo fo." I was beyond pissed now, at Miya and Pein.

_**Oh come on! You know you want him in your bed 'keeping you warm'.**_

_AH! What the hell! And damnit I don't want him in my bed doing anything!_

_**That's what you think deary.**_

_I don't! And no offence, but, who the hell are you?_

_**I'm your demon.**_

_Oh and let me guess I told you I wanted to- wait, WHAT THE FUCK?_

_**D-E-M-O-N Demon. You know raw! eat you for breakfast!**_

_I know what you are but how did you get inside of me?_

_**When Pein and Sasori desided to poof into your world.**_

Alana: Okay so end chapter three.

* * *

Miya: We're open to anyone besides Alana, Shiya, Ash, and Me in this.

Shiya: Yep just message us and we'll get back to you.

Ash: If you do this we'll need your name, apperance and who you're with(Akatsuki or other) and you may just be in the next chapter.

All: Until then,

Alana: May

Miya: The

Ash: Cloud

Shiya: Be

All: With you always!

Ash: OH! You can't pick Pein, Sasori, Deidara or Hidan but the others are open.

Alana: And me and Miya just got our Twitter up and running.

Miya: So you can talk to us there.

Shiya: Until next time

All: MAY THE CLOUD BE WITH YOU!

_~AkatsukiGrlsAndBoy989795~_


	4. New Clothes, New Love

New Clothes, New love

Alana: Well um, this chapter I finally admit to myself that I like Pein but I need to trust him better.

Miya: And I go on a date with Saso-kun!

Sasori: Oh dear god!

Miya: Just deal with it.

Pein: *poofs away with Alana while Miya writes the story*

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with naruto and if I did why would I write this?(we need to stop disin the claim).

Miya's pov:

We just got done shoping for the guys, so we were heading home to Alana's house.

"Hey Pein why don't you and Alana go put the clothes in our rooms. I-I need to ask Miya something." Sasori said as soon, and mean we all got in the room and he said this.

"Okay." Pein and I still didn't want to be alone together.

Alana's pov:

Pein and I walked up the stairs to the 'bedroom hallway'. Neither of us wanting to say a word to each other. When we got to the room that was 'assigned' to him he finally said something.

"So, when we were at the mall, what were you arguing to yourself about?" Pein asked without even turning around.

I think he knew I blushed because he began to chuckle. "N-Nothing of any importance." I said trying to be calm.

"Oh really? Then why are you st-stutering, hm?" This time he turned around.

"Because...Well...I...Damnit!" I said laughing by now.

"Well?" Pein said questionigly.

_**Here I'll start you off, "Pein I really..." there you pick up.**_

_God damnit! No I don't like him!_

_**Or do you?**_

_Just shut you face!_

_**Okay, oaky, god.**_

Pein was still standing in front of me. I couldn't help but blush.

"I KNEW IT! You like me!" Pein said triumphantly.

"I-I never said that Pein-ku," I didn't want to finish the nickname.

Pein knew I still didn't trust him.

"A-Alana-cha," This time he didn't finish because we heard a knock at the front door.

"I'LL GET IT MIYA!" I screamed down to Miya.

_~At The Door~_

"Oh, hi Ash, Shiya." I said hugging them and ruffling Shiya's hair.

"Sup? Got any-" Ash started.

"Cookies." I pointed to Ash. "And, Mt. Dew Ty- whatever it is you like. Help yourself and, as I promised I got you your manga of Itachi and Deidara. I also got those pics done finally." I was busy running around to get the manga and drawings, that I didn't see Pein coming out of his room.

"Ow!" I was laying on the floor, on my back, eyes closed. When I opened them I saw Pein's eyes staring back at me. His eyes flicked this way then that. I could see he was blushing a deep crimson color and was trying to say something. I pulled my head up and pecked his lips, then weasled out from under him and went to get the manga and drawings for Shiya and Ash.

(A\N: If you've read Akatsuki Plus Another(APA) Ash is Tayi)

"Oh, really!" I screamed when I got in my room. I found, just like previous with Pein and Sasori, the new manga books open to a random place with feet coming out of them. One of them had black toenails. The other had a blueish color on his nails.

"What happened in here?" I knew it was Ash.

"Um, well long story short, I'd like you to meet Itachi and Deidara." I said as calmly as posible.

* * *

Miya: Mener! They'll never find out what Sasori wanted to tell me! Thanks Alana!

Alana: Wow that's alot of exlamtion points.

Miya: Did you hear me!

Alana: Wow Miya you sure are using alot of those things.

Both: Until next time! May the cloud be with you!

Miya: And if you have a Twitter look up Alana and Miya or PeinAndSasori it's Alana and Me.


	5. Two More Asses

Two More Asses

Alana: Okay It's my turn to write!

Miya: You better write what Saso-kun was going to tell me!

Alana: I will, I will!

Miya: And a big thanks goes out to our first reviewer, princessofd.

Alana: Yep and rm928 for adding our story to her favorites, and alert list.

Ash\Shiya: Okay no let the read the story!

All: Here it is chapter five!

* * *

Disclaimer: We've been through this we don't own Naruto yada, yada, yada.

Miya's pov:

My head was spinning like it was just put on a whirl and twirl for a half hour. First Saso-kun asked me out. Ash and Shiya show up, not that I don't like them. And then just now Deidara and Itachi show up out of Shiya and Ash's new manga books.

"I-Is it really D-Deidara?" Ash said as she stepped up closer to Alana.

"A-And Ita-kun?" Shiya hadn't yet gotten rid of her Egyptian accent, but she was getting better.

"Yep. And that's really Pein and Sasori. We don't know how they got here but the came through our favorite manga book." Alana tried to explain.

Shiya had, by now walked over to Itachi, not scared as we did, there wasn't any emotion in how she did this. She then streched out her hand and grabbed Itachi's hair. He swallowed hard to remove the lump in his throught. She smirked and gave his hair a good, hard tug.

"OW! GOD DAMNIT! THAT HURT!" Itachi yelled and fell to the floor.

(A\N: BTW Shiya can pull hard. She visited me one time on her summer vacation and pulled my hair. Well, lets just say I'm still trying to get the hair to grow back in.)

Shiya fell to the floor, laughing her ass off.

Deidara cringed and looked at Ash with wide eyes.

She waved a hand. "Eh, hehe, no worries I won't pull your hair." Deidara relaxed. "I'm too cool for that." He relaxed even more. "I'm not too cool to do this though!" With that she sprung into the air and glomped Deidara who fell to the floor as Itachi had.

"Ashley! Shiya! Off now!" Alana, I swear, was like their mom.

They obaied her and got off Itachi and Deidara.

"Shiya and Ash, go to your rooms. I'll tell you when you can come out. As for you two," Okay she really sounded like their mom now. "You two will stay in here untill I can find you two a room to stay in untill we figure out how you got here." I think she said all that in one breath.

"Okay! Mom yes mom!" Ash and Shiya added before zipping off to their rooms.

"Miya can you help me find rooms away from Ash and Shiya's for Ita and Dei-sama to stay in?" Alana sounded tired.

"Um, I was going to help Sasori keep these two calm, but I'm sure Pein would love to help you." I added a smile a shoved Pein over to Alana, making both blush.

"O-Okay." Alana said before walking out with Pein a good distance behind her.

* * *

Alana: Short I know but, we can't give too much away in one chapter can we?

Miya: Damn you Alana! Now I either have to write in your pov or make another one in mine.

Alana: Or, instead of cussing me out where our readers can read it, you could write part of it in mine the switch to yours.

Miya: Ohhhhh. Didn't think of that.

Alana: Until next chapter!

Miya: We have got to come up with a better end frase then that.

Alana: How about, review and you just might be in the begining coments?

Miya: nah.

Shiya: How about, see ya' later.

Ash: May the cloud,

All: BE WITH YOU!

Miya\Shiya: Seriously we have a twitter account so if you want the latast info about AL you can fallow us on Twitter. Aslo if you want you can message us on Twitter and ask to be in AL.

Alana: Okay, okya the get it now get off my computer so I can update AL.

_~AkatsukiGrlsAndBoy989796~_


	6. When Did Pein, Become Jelousy?

When Did Pein, Become Jealousy?

Alana: Man you come up with the best titles Miya ^^

Miya: Yeah, yeah what do you want?

Alana: Permision to do two chapters in a row.

Miya: -_-' what a drag.

Alana: You sound like Naara!

Miya: Fine you can, now on to the story we so nicely plained out.

* * *

Disclaimer: See last chapter's(If you just clicked the 'previous' button, fail).

Alana's pov:

Why was everyone trying to shove me and Pein together? If they paid attention they'd plainly see that we weren't on the best terms yet. As for me and the other Akatsuki members, well we got aong like brothers and sister.

"Hey Ita-chan, can you help me get the popcorn I'm too short to reach it." I said after about ten times of me jumping and failing.

"Are you sure you can't reach?" Itachi came up behind me and picked me up by the waist. He lefted me untill I could reach the cabnet door. I squealed a little bit but eventually got the popcorn.

"Thank-you Ita-sama!" I said before kissing his cheek. I felt someone watching us and looked to see Pein standing there. Why did he always find me when I was giving one of the other members a friendly kiss on the cheek?

Pein turned on his heel and left us alone. I sighed. "I take it he's not joining in on our movie night?" I asked trying to hide the hurt I felt inside. I wouldn't be trying to hide it if I haden't already told myself I felt nothing for Pein.

"You should talk to him. He may open up to you." Deidara said one day after a tickle fest.

"But then again, he may not." I said still laying on the living room floor.

"You'll never know untill you try." I felt someone else standing with us. I looked up to see Sasori.

"The only thing it could hurt would be you if Pein-sama got moody again." This time I felt a hand on my shoulder to let me know someone was there. I looked over to see Ita-sama.

"Okay this is akward. Three S-class ninja giving me relationship advice." I said cracking a smile.

"Well you're pretty much stuck with us squirt." My eyes were closed but there was only one person who called me squirt.

(A\N: I was lazy a didn't want to add in this one coming but now all the other Akatsuki members have come into play.)

My eyes flew open. I squealed and ran towards where the voice was coming from.

"Konan-sama!" I burried my face into her shoulder. She was exactally like my older brother, only she was female.

"The one and only. Hey, I just talked to him. You should go see him." Konan set me down and walked over to the others who had began to play 'Just Dance 2' on my wii. Before talking to Pein, I saw Miya, Shiya and Ash run to join them.

"You better not beat my score on 'Baby Girl'!" I yelled to Miya.

"You have over ten-thousand, and I can barely get a five-thousand, I don't think I will." Miya said back.

I the sucked up what little confidence I had and went to talk to Pein. I just hope he won't hit me again.

* * *

Alana: Dispite the pov,

Miya: I wrote this chapter so,

Shiya: Fooled 'ya didn't we?

Ash: Okay It's time to say goodbye.

Alana: You just did.

Ash: Well you know what I meant.

All: May the cloud be with you!

_~AkatsukiGrlsAndBoy989795~_


	7. Confesions From The HeartDream Date

Confesions From the heart\Dream Date!

Alana: Okay, so Miya went out shopping with Shiya and Ash. They know about this but she doesn't. Onto the story!

* * *

Miya's pov:

We were all dacing to 'Iko Iko' when Sasori came up to me and whispered in my ear...

"Miya if we don't leave now for the movie we'll miss it." I froze. The way and the tone he used sent a series of shivers down my spine.

"Um, y-you're gonna have to s-stop long enough for me to quite." I said, my voice shaky.

_~Half an hour later~_

We had sat in the cafe for atleast fifeteen minuets. Saso-kun and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, that reminds me of what I wanted to do." He handed me a fry. I thought nothing of it so I put it in my mouth. Sasori leaned over and put his mouth on the oposite end of the fry. He put his mouth almost right on top of mine. I didn't know what he was doing but then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Sasori was trying to kiss me and be romantic about it. I blushed right as he bit off a peice.

"I-I'm sorry not the most romantic kiss huh?" Sasori said grabbing another fry and stuck one end in his mouth and made faces.

"Not even close." This time I put my mouth on the oposite end of the fry and bit off a peice of it and pulled away. "The most romantic kiss ever Saso-kun." I said grining.

(A\N: Sasori's face: -^_^-)

Alana's pov back at her house and not in heaven with Miya:

I wondered about where Miya and Sasori. I noticed they were gone from my pirch on the stairs. I wasn't so sure I was ready to talk with Pein alone about who knows what. I was watching the others dance when I felt a presence next to me.

"Hey." The voice said making me jump.

"Damnit Itachi! You gave me a heart attack!" I said calming myself down.

"I thought you were going to talk with Leader-sama? He hasn't been himself lately. This may sound like I'm crazy, but it may do him some good to see you." Itachi drapped his arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

"But it may not do me any good to talk to him." I said quietly.

"Alana, he hasn't come out of his room sence the day you kissed me, and that was two days ago." Itachi was sounding more and more upset.

"Okay I'll go talk to him." I said standing up.

"Go get 'em tiger." Itachi said before kissing my forehead and running down the stairs.

_It's now or never tiger._

I made my way up to Samuel's room. I needed some preping from him before I did this. I, once again, was so busy reading Samuel's poems that I didn't hear the door squeak open. This time I didn't hear what Pein said last time. Instead I heard...

_Now you're my whole life,_

_Now you're my whole world._

Either pein had been listening to my MP3 or my radio. Either way I still jumped.

"P-Pein-sama!" I half whispered half yelled.

His rough, yet soft and strong arms caught me when I jumped. He didn't say anything just stood there holding me and, he'll say he wasn't but, crying.

"A-Alana, I-I'm so sorry. For everything." He said holding me closer to his body. I could tell by the way he was holding me, that he didn't want to let me go.

"I-It's alright Pein-kun I forgive you. You didn't mean to hit me. You just didn't know what else to do. " I said taking in his smell. It was odd he smelled like wood chips, roses and a small hint of blood. I now practically loved the scent of blood. Not because someone was dieing but because it meant Pein was closer to me.

* * *

Alana: Okay I know this was a long chapter but I had alot to put in. Such as the date, Itachi talking me into talking with Pein, and of course Pein's and my moment. That's all. Happy B-day Miya! If you're a true reader and you did read this chapter, review telling Miya-sempai happy birthday! She's the big 14! May the cloud be with you!

_~AkatsukiGrls98979699~_

_P.S_

Samuel quit our group so now it's Miya, Ash, Shiya and me(97 96 99 98 I also don't know what year exactally Tayi was born in and if I did I'd just pick a random year to protect her from any stalkers).

_~AkatsukiGrls98979699~_


	8. Pein Is Love, Love Is Pein

Pein Is Love, Love Is Pein

Miya: Okay I just read the previous chapter and...AWWWW!

Alana: Yay! That was your b-day present!

Miya: Well thanks and I'm going to give you a early present.

Alana: YAY! GOODY GOODY!

Miya: But you can't be on sugar.

Alana: T.T

* * *

Miya's pov:

We just got done watching our movie and were on our way home. Sasori and I couldn't stop smiling at each other the entire ride home.

"H-Hey Sasori, if you had the chance and the option, w-would you..." I paused not knowing how I should put this question.

"Would I what?" Sasori only glanced away from the road for a fraction of a second.

"Would you...marry me?" I said the last part quietly.

"Hm...would I, and S-class ninja, marry you, some fangirl of mine here on earth? Wait corection the most beautiful girl I've met from the first day I got here. Miya, we've been together for over a week. What do you think the answer to that is?" By the time he finished saying that he'd pulled into the garage.

"I-I don't know. I mean..." My voice quieted. "I-I love you but, then again I have from the start of me watching your show." I looked down at my feet.

"Miya look at me." I didn't. So he used his chakra strands on me. "I love you more then anything Miya. So, if I did have the chance I'd take it in a heart beat."

Alana's pov:

I was making a cake for Miya, it was her birthday. I had it all done exept for the flowers. Miya loved those little frosting flowers so I was going to load it up with them.

"Hey there." A voice said from behinde me.

"P-Pein-sama?" Whoever it was had now covered my eyes with their hands.

"Awww! I like Pein-kun better." This made me giggle a little.

"So, what did you want?" I asked.

"This." He pulled me closer to him.

"P-Pein, I have to work on Miya-san's cake." I said trying to pull away from him.

"And you have been for hours. You can take a brake." He smiled and laughed at the same time.

"Well, she's my friend. I want this to be just right. I'm sorry if you're mad at me." If you were in the kitchen with us, you would've thought he was saying I killed someone.

"Well, I'm your boyfriend. So Shouldn't I get some Alana time. With her all to myself?" Pein said laying his lips on my cinnimon-colored neck.

"P-Pein, I need to get her cake done." I turned to the cake.

He didn't take no for an answer. He then placed his hands on my hips and kissed my neck, making it hard for me to concentrate. He noticed and pulled me closer and kissed my cheek.

"P-Pein-kun." I said between kisses on my neck.

"Yes?" Pein was now attempting to stop kissing me long enough to let me talk.

"I-I need to get this done Miya and the others just pulled in." I said trying to subtract me from the current equasion.

(A\N: I know, I know math hummor XP but Shiya thought of it.)

"Okay, let me help." Pein grabbed a frosting bag and went to begin.

"Wait, Pein. Let me show you." I know it should be the other way around with him showing me how to do something but I weasled in between his arms and put my hands on his and helpped him make a flower.

"Thank you Alana." Pein rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me.

"I-I love you Pein-kun." I let myself melt into his arms.

"I love you too Alana-chan." He sealed his 'I love you' with a kiss.

* * *

Miya: What do you think Alana?

Alana: *keeps reading her pov over and over*

Miya: *sighs* By the way Shiya and Ash have left the story but Deidara, Itachi, and Konan are still in this.

Deidara: *runs up with itachi and Konan and they all tickle Alana and Miya*

Alana\Miya: MEEEEP!

All: May the cloud be with you!

~AkatsukiGrls9897~


	9. The Babies Are Near

The Babies Are Near

Miya: *can't breath because she's laughing so hard*

Alana: Well we didn't want to put in the lemon but Miya and Sasori have done it and Miya finds out she's prego!

Miya: *stops laughing* WHAT!

Alana: Your idea.

* * *

Alana's pov:

"Well, are you?" I wasn't sure if I wanted Miya to be expecting an S-class ninja's baby. Though her and Sasori had been married for a month, I still wasn't sure.

(A\N: Summary from last chap. to now: Miya and Sasori got married pein and Miya got more serious. We skipped alot we know.)

The feel of Pein's arms around me pulled me out of my worrying state. We both were on the couch looking at either Miya or Sasori. Pein had me pulled as close to him as posible. It was like he thought that if he let go just a little, I'd get knocked up with someone that wasn't him.

"Yup. I am. Well we are. Er...I don't know. It's positive." Sasori's face went from worried to happy to upset all in one second. I guess happy because it was his, upset because he didn't know how to take care of a baby.

"Saso-sama, wat's wrong?" I asked, letting myself melt into Pein.

"W-Well, I'm happy that Miya and I are having a kid...but, neither of us know how to take care of one." Sasori said sitting down on the couch across from me and Pein.

"Saso-kun, you're forgetting that I babysat newborns while there mom's were at work." Miya said huddling closer to Sasori.

"Well...I don't atleast know how." Sasori said pulling Miya closer to him.

Pein and I got a little akward watching them so we retreated to his room. When I enterted I smelled, once again, vinilla, wood shavings and the faint smell of blood. I loved these smells now because they ment Pein was near.

"I have a surprize for you Alana." Pein's voice snapped me back to the here and now.

"Okay." I said walking in further to his room.

"Close your eyes." Pein's voice was sending endless shivers down my spine.

"O-Okay." I closed my eyes.

I heard his footsteps almost fade then they came back.

"Okay, you can look." I heard his voice from my left.

When I opened my eyes, I saw him with a bow and ribbon on his head. It was cheesy, yes but cute.

"Awwww! Pein!" I ran to him and gave him a hug. His rough, but soft, arms caught me as I jumped.

"I love you Alana." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too Pein."

* * *

Alana: Nawww!

Miya: You wrote it.

Alana: Yeah but I couldn't read it until now.

Sasori: WTF!

Alana: What?

Sasori: Why is Miya prego!

Miya: He's yours.

Sasori: Okay then.

Pein: Awww. Alana isn't prego.

Alana: -O_O-

All: MAY THE CLOUD BE WITH YOU!

_~AkatsukiGrls9897~_


	10. I Love You But,You,Left

I Love You. But...You...Left

Alana: Sad chappie

Miya: Yes, Yes It is.

Alana: But we had to bring this to an end.

Miya: But why such a mean way?

Alana: Well I don't know you wrote it.

Miya: Oh, yeah. I did.

* * *

Miya's pov:

We were going to school again and no one was happy about it. When we got into the school, we found Hunter waiting for us. He looked to Pein.

"Hey you bastard, where the hell did you get the right to date my girl?" He asked in a cold tone.

"What do you mean?" Pein asked back matching ice chip for ice chip.

"Alana, She's mine not yours." Hunter was now walking foward twards us.

"No, she's mine." Pein now grabbed Alana and pulled her closer to him.

"I'M NOT ANYONE'S BUT MY OWN!" Alana shouted.

"Oh, so you're not dating this fat ass bastard?" Hunter shot at me.

"If anyone here is fat it's you. And as for the bastard, at least he's not a mother fucker!" Alana was now letting the insults fly.

"You still didn't answer me. Are you dating him?" Hunter said.

"Yeah, are you?" Pein looked to Alana.

Alana leaned to Pein and kissed him. "Yes I am. And I'm his not yours, Hunter."

Pein grined at Alana and shoved Hunter out of the way. "Now that she's answered, you should be on your way." Pein's eyes narrowed and his voice grew cold.

Little did we know, that this way the last time we'd see Pein and Sasori.

_~After School~_

Alana's pov:

"Guess who?" I said putting my hands over Pein's eyes.

"Um...Alana?" I smiled and leaned over him and kissed his lips.

He kissed me back and smiled against my lips. I felt his arms encircle me and picked me up. I let out an 'eep'. He pulled me on his back and ran around in circles. I lost my grip and fell. The last thing I saw, was a puff of smoke and Hunter standing over me.

* * *

Alana: T.T so sad!

Miya: I know!

Alana: But it had to be ended.

Miya: So let us know if we should write a second one.

Alana: I should warn you that, if I do I will be Shika-nii's little sister and Gaara-kun's girlfriend.

Shika-sama: Yeah, what a drag. Gaara, you better treat her right.

Gaara: *bows to Shikamaru* No worries, Shikamaru. I will.

Shikamaru: Good.

All: Bye bye for now!

_~Akatsuki9897~_


End file.
